Barbeque in October
by forsaken2003
Summary: The weather was nice for a Barbeque.


Title: Barbeque in October  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: The weather was nice for a Barbeque.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #431 from tamingthemuse- Spatchcock

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander came home from work with a bag full of groceries. "Spike? Baby, are you awake?" He called out as he walked into the living room.

Spike appeared out of nowhere. "Course, I am. You're late though." He walked up to Xander and planted a kiss on Xander's lips.

Xander smiled at Spike. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's 79 degrees out I thought we could have a barbeque tonight."

"A barbeque?" Spike repeated confused.

"Yeah, you know that big metal thing out on the balcony? It hasn't been used since you moved in with me. Don't you think it'll be fun?" Xander said excitedly as he made his way into the chicken.

Spike trailed behind admiring the view of Xander's backside. "Can blood be barbequed?"

"What?" Xander asked as he pulled out a full chicken and potatoes. "No. I don't think you can. We can try if you want but it might be safer to just microwave it just in case." Xander grabbed the cutting board from the cabinet along with some spices before tearing open the packaging of the chicken.

"You're going to… eat that?" Spike asked staring at the chicken with disgust.

Xander grabbed shears from the drawer. "Well, yeah. Why else would I have bought it?" He looked up at Spike. "Do you have a think against chicken or something?"

"I've never been a fan. I prefer beef over chicken. And human skin trumps it all," Spike said as his eyes were glued to Xander's neck. 

"I hope you are thinking of kissing and licking my neck and not biting and draining me," Xander commented as he spatchcocked the chicken, removing the backbone with. He then turned the chicken breast side up and flattened it with his palms before rubbing butter over the skin.

Spike watched as Xander started to sprinkle varies spices onto the chicken. "Kissing and licking of course. Maybe a little bit of nibbling," he confessed.

"Sounds like fun to me," Xander said with a small smile. "Could you clean up a couple potatoes, poke some holes in them and throw them in the microwave for me?"

Spike did as he was asked not caring how domestic it was. He loved helping Xander. 

"Oh!" Xander quickly washed his hands before rushing out onto the balcony to turn on the barbeque. While he waited for the barbeque to heat up he pressed Spike against the counter and kissed him.

Spike nibbled on Xander's lower lip as his hands wandered down Xander's backside. "Missed you today, pet."

"Missed you too, baby," Xander said in between kisses. "How about this weekend we play hooky from patrol and spend the entire time in bed?"

"I'd be a sodding fool to turn that idea down," Spike replied and smacked Xander's ass. "Don't forget about your dinner."

Xander groaned and peeled away from Spike. He grabbed a clean plate, the cutting board and a two pronged fork.

Spike followed him out onto the balcony and sat on one of the chairs as Xander carefully placed the chicken onto the grill. Instead of taking the free chair he sat on Spike's lap. He did make the best seat after all. They sat there in silence. Spike's arms wrapped around Xander's waist. He started to nibble on Xander's neck which caused him to squirm and giggle. Spike loved how ticklish his Xan-pet was.

Without standing up Xander managed to maneuver himself to straddle Spike and attacked his lips. The gel in Spike's hair crunched as Xander gripped his hair with his hands. Xander thought about how lucky he was to have Spike. He was absolutely amazing and caring.

Thirty minutes passed and the smell of burnt chicken filled Xander's nose. He jumped off Spike's lap and opened the barbeque lid and coughed from all of the smoke. Xander turned off the propane and swatted at the smoke. After the smoke cleared Xander saw that his chicken was black. He turned to Spike with a glare. "You distracted me on purpose!"

"Yeah, well, I told you I wasn't a fan of chicken," Spike said with a grin.

Spike was also a huge pain in Xander's ass.

The End


End file.
